10 Things Sonny hates about Chad Dylan Cooper
by RawrrStar
Summary: Ms. Bitterman makes Sonny read out a poem she wrote for an assignment that she wrote for a certain three named heartthrob. I'M SUPER BAD AT SUMMARIES XD
1. I hate you

**Ok guys,this is my first fan fiction! So I decided to do a little one-shot on my new obsession,Channy 3 that means Sonny and Chad,btw :D The poem is from my fave movie,10 Things I Hate About You,I thought it would go well with Sonny and Chad,I just mixed some words around,lol :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance,Demi Lovato,Sterling Knight [well,I own a poster of him but that's about it.] OR 10 Things I Hate About You [except the lines I edited to make it more CDC-ish].**

* * *

**10 Things Sonny Monroe hates about Chad Dylan Cooper.**

"Ok,class,today the Mackenzie Falls cast will be sharing a class with you since I'll be going leaving early." Droned Ms. Joy Bitterman. She had to leave early because she was going on a weekend cruise with Marshall in favour of their 1 month anniversary. The 5 students already in the class looked annoyed about this,especially Sonny Monroe. "Come in,students!" Ms. Bitterman yelled. The other 5 students walked into the class. Sonny sat at the bottom left corner of the classroom. She saw Chad Dylan Cooper walk towards the seat beside her but she glared and he went to the bottom right corner of the classroom. He felt pretty hurt that she didn't want to sit with him.

"So,yesterday I gave you all a writing assignment on your feelings. You could write a poem or an essay. Today I will get you all to read them out at the top of the class." The red headed teacher droned. _Uh oh,I can't read my poem with Chad in the class_,thought Sonny. _Please don't let me be first._ "First up is...Miss Monroe." Ms. Bitterman continued. Sonny gulped and walked up to the top of the classroom. Chad stared at her pretty hair as it bounced up and down as she walked up.

"This poem is called 10 Things I Hate About You." Sonny said,and then held the piece of paper up.

_"I hate the way you talk to me,_

_And the way your wear your hair._

_I hate the way your drive your car,_

_I hate it when you stare._

_I hate your dumb converse shoes_

_And the way you read my mind."_

Chad's mouth was in the shape of an O._ I wonder who pissed her off that badly that she wrote a poem about them._

_"I hate you so much it makes me sick,_

_It even makes me rhymes._

_I hate the way you're always right,_

_I hate it when you lie._

_I hate it when you make me laugh,_

_Even worse when you make me cry."_ Sonny started to cry at this point. Her heart was broken in two.

_"I hate it when you're not around,_

_And the fact that you didn't call._

_But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you,_

_Not even close,_

_Not even a little bit,_

_Not even at all."_

The usually sunny brunette burst into tears. "I'm sorry,I can't do this." Ms. Bitterman nodded. Sonny ran out the door. Everyone stared at Chad. He didn't know why,heck,he didn't know who the poem was about. Ms. Bitterman did. Sonny did. Everyone knew who it was,but Chad Dylan Cooper didn't. Because Sonny would never dare to tell him her true feelings. And Chad wouldn't tell her his true feelings either.

* * *

**So that's my first fanfic 3 Please R&R but please don't be harsh,it's only my first ;)**


	2. I love you

**10 Things Sonny hates about Chad Dylan Cooper**

**Part 2.**

**Lol,you guys ;) I love how I put oneshot (I really hope I put oneshot,because everyone wants me to continue it) but everyone wants part 2. So here is part 2 :o this time I'll do part of it in Chad's POV and Sonny's POV. So here we go. You owe me for this . I dedicate part 2 to PeruvianChick,she basically made up most of this :] **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny with a Chance,or it's characters (if I did,Sonny and Chad would kiss in the second episode. And it wouldn't be a Disney show so ahem,they could make out *raises eyebrows in a flirty way*) All I own is the story and the poem Chad "wrote" XD**

**

* * *

**

Chad's POV.

I don't know why,but everyone was staring at me after Sonny ran out of the room. They all had scowls on their faces,it was pretty creepy. Suddenly I heard a hiss coming from beside me. "Chad you idiot!" I heard Portlyn hiss to me. She had a huge glare on her face,what was her deal?! "That poem was about you! What the hell did you do to her?" she snapped out loud. Everyone then looked at Portlyn with smiles on their faces like she actually did something good for once. "Psh,that's absurd. I didn't do anything to annoy Sonny!" I lied. Ok,maybe I did make her annoyed yesterday when I said she looked ugly in her sketch outfit. And maybe I lied about that but still! She didn't have to write a _poem_ about me. Yet again,everyone stared at me. Blondie gave me the most evil glare ever,I was kind of scared of her suddenly. "Chad. Go and get Sonny and sort this out" droned that redhead teacher. Ms Bitterman or something. "Why me?" I snapped. _Oops. Didn't mean to do that._ "GO AND GET SONNY!" she yelled. I think I was gonna wet my pants. I quickly ran out of the room. "Sonny? Sonny?!" I yelled. Obviously she wouldn't be in the hallway so I went to that stupid prop room those Randoms always hung out in. She wasn't there. _I guess I'll go look somewhere else_,I thought.

Sonny's POV.

My eyes were puffy from all the crying I had been doing. I was in the girls bathroom where I could get some peace and quiet. I wonder what Chad wrote a poem about,probably himself. _Because Chad Dylan Cooper only cares for himself._ I started crying like a baby then. _I am so in trouble when I get back to the classroom,Chad will probably blog about me crying. I hate him. I love him. I don't know._ I sat on a toilet seat,my legs were pretty sore. Suddenly I heard a voice calling out "Sonny? Sonny?! Where are you..." Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him. The bathroom door opened. It wasn't him,it was a girls bathroom,only girls were allowed in. "_Sonny?_" the voice asked. I lifted my head up and saw him. He had his hands in his pockets like he didn't care. "What do you want Chad? This is the girls room." I said quietly with an attitude. I _really_ hoped we wouldn't have the usual fight,I wasn't in the mood for it. "Ms. Bitterman sent me looking for you,she thinks I was the reason for your poem" he shrugged. Gosh,Chad Dylan Cooper was an idiot. An oblivious idiot. A hot oblivious idiot. It was typical,he didn't care about me. He was sent to look for me,he didn't want to look for me.

Chad's POV.

Poor Sonny. She scowled at me and slowly got off the toilet seat. Thank god she wasn't ahem,using it or that would have been awkward. I wonder what it would look like down there,I thought as I looked down,not making it obvious. "So,I wrote this poem for the assignment but I'm too embarrassed to read it out in front of my cast and your cast,thought you might like to hear it" I shrugged,pulling a piece of paper out of my pocket. "I don't really care,Chad" whispered Sonny,wiping a tear from her eye. I started reading it out anyways.

"_I love the way you look at me,  
The way you always fight back.  
The way your brown eyes twinkle,  
And enthusiasm you never seem to lack."_

I folded up the piece of paper and put it back into my pocket. Sonny stood very still,she looked like she was thinking,but I'm not sure,she could have needed to use the toilet. "Was that about one of your many girlfriends?" she asked,rolling her eyes and folding her arms. Gosh,and I thought she was smart. "You really want to know,Sonny Monroe?" I asked quietly,smiling my award winning smile. I started walking towards her with a smile still on my face_. _She started blushing.

Sonny's POV.

Oh my goodness. He wrote that poem about me. It was pretty short but whatever,I'm not picky. Slowly he was walking towards me,was he going to kiss me? "Should we go back to the classroom?" he suggested. He took my hand and held it. I blushed furiously. "Wait,I want to try something first" I heard myself blurt out. _Oh no,oh no,oh no. Oh well,I guess I had it coming._ I put my arms around his neck,I think he knew what was coming. I pulled him towards me and kissed him for 3 seconds (yep,I counted.). We both blushed furiously and I grinned my toothy grin. "I liked that,Monroe. We should do it again sometime. But first I want to apologize." he said. Our lips were inches away.  
"For what?"  
"For calling you ugly yesterday,you were the complete opposite." he smiled and pulled me towards him for another kiss. "Ready to go?"  
"Yep,I'm ready." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. We walked out of the bathroom hand in hand.

When we got back to the classroom,everyone grinned.  
"It's about time!" I heard Portlyn and Tawni say in unison. I agreed,it _was _about time.

* * *

**So did you like the second part? I like it better,but the poem was crap XD that proves I'm more of an author than a poet *shrugs* so please review! I will not be continuing this,its a TWOPART!!! :D**


End file.
